They're Back
by Emmett is a huggable bear-123
Summary: The Cullens have been gone for 56 years and now Bella is with the Volturi. But what will happen when Carlisle decides to make a surprise to his old friends, Aro, Caius and Marus. With Edward's and Bella's love still be there or is gone?
1. Isabella Marie Volturi

It's been fifty six years since I have seen the…the….Cullens. My heart still aches when I think about them.

I live with Aro, Marcus and Caius now. I'm a vampire. I'm not a guard of the Volturi; I'm like their daughter.

I don't feed the way they do. I only drink animal blood. The thought of drinking human blood repulses me. They all thought I was crazy, but respected my wishes to drink only animal blood, and that shocked me.

I have a couple gifts. I'm a shield, which means I can block other vampires' gifts; well I can only block mental gifts. That's why _he _couldn't read my mind when I was human. I can't bring myself to say him name; it hurts too much. Another gift I have is making anybody see anything I want him or her to see. I can make a vampire see fire all around them. The third gift I have is making someone forget things. I have tried it on myself, to make me forget them, but it doesn't work on me. And the last gift I have is in the blink of my eye I can be on the other side of the world. I think where I want to go and then blink, and I'm there.

So anyways, Aro found me a couple of months after the Cullens left…

*_**FLASH BACK***_

_I woke up to someone poking me. My eye fluttered open and I saw seven people standing over me. One of them held a stick and I had a feeling that that person was the one who poked me. I sat up._

_"Who are you?" I looked around at them frantically._

_"I'm Aro." One of them said. "And this is Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri." He pointed at the people as he said their names. "And we are the Volturi."_

The Volturi. _Edward told me about them. They were vampires. They made the laws for vampires. Humans can't know about vampires, and if they do, they get killed and so do the vampires that told them. That's probably what they were here for._

_"What do y-y-you want?" I stuttered._

_"Well, turns out you know about vampires, is this true?" The one named Caius looked at me. I nodded. "Do you know what we do?" He asked. I nodded again. "Well, then we don't have to explain what we want. But I will. We are going to kill you and the Cullens, blah, blah, blahhh. Felix! You know what to do." A vampire came for me. I'm guessing his name was Felix._

_"Wait. Hold up!" I put my hands up. Felix stopped._

_"Yes?" Aro asked._

_"I will do anything for you if you don't hurt the Cullens. Anything. Please?" I pleaded._

_"Absolutely not! The Cullens broke the rules, and now you have to pay!" Caius snapped._

_"Caius has a point, sort of. Why would you want the Cullens to live when they put you in danger by telling you what they are?" Aro questioned me._

_"They are like a second family to, and I loved one of them." My voice broke at the end. Aro thought for a minute._

_"Let us talk, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." Aro said and motioned for all of them on the other side of my tiny room. When was Charlie going to hear this? _

_They talked to fast for me hear but I could tell they were arguing. The one named Demetri kept glancing at me, but it was too fast for me to tell if he actually was glancing at me. Aro said something and they all shut up. They walked back to me._

_"We are willing to make you a deal. We won't hurt the Cullens if you comeback to Volterra and I turn you into a vampire." Aro said and they all smiled. I gulped._

_I wanted to be a vampire but I wanted Edward to change me. But I wanted to them to be safe. Do they know where the Cullens are anyways? I knew what I had to do._

_"Okay." A tear fell from my eyes._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

__So now I'm a vampire.


	2. Games

_**Hey people! Second chapter! Woot woot! Thanks to anyone who reviewed**_

_**To jackandjill2: Um, I don't know why I had Bella had 4 gifts. Aro trys to figure out, but who knows? Maybe they will find out why as the fanfic progresses! Guess you will have to read it… **_=]

Anyways, onto to the story!Oh! Don't forget to favorite, subscribe and review!

(R.I.P Michael Jackon)

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I sat at the top of the stairs, listening to people's screams.

Everyone was feeding except me because I don't drink human blood.

I felt bad for every human downstairs. There are kids down there and they barely got to live their life.

Eventually the screams died down and I walked slowly downstairs to help with the cleanup. Aro told me I at least had to help get rid of the bodies. Ugh, _bodies. _

I looked at the ground; trying to avoid their eyes wide open with shock and their mouths hung open from screaming.

"Ah, Bella. Could you go help Demetri pick up the bodies over there?" Aro asked me and pointed over into a corner.

"Yes, Aro." I told him and walked over to where Demetri was deciding between two bodies. I giggled quietly to myself. He looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to him and lightly kissed him on the lips. Demetri and I have been dating a couple months after I came to Volterra. Neither of us wanted to get married, so we have been dating forever.

He has tried animal blood for me, which I thought was sweet, but he likes human blood way better than animal blood.

He smiled at me again and I smiled back.

"You can pick them both up." I whispered. He frowned, picked them up and did what we do to the bodies. Burn them. I looked to the left and there was a little boy and girl. I gasped and ran up stairs and into my room with vampire speed.

I jumped on my bed and sobbed tearless sobs.

Those poor kids.

Someone knocked on my door.

"What?" I asked annoyed. The door opened and Aro walked in. I sat up.

"Bella? Why did you run?" He asked and sat on my bed.

"Aro, there were kids down there! They didn't get to live their lives!" I yelled then calmed down. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Its just- I dunno." I held my pillow.

"My dear, it's a way of life. It's our way of life. If we can't drink human blood, then what can we drink?" He asked.

"Animal blood! It helps the environment too! When we leave the animal body where we fed outside, it decomposes and turns into soil, I think." I told him and fell silent waiting for him to say crap about "this is gods way" and other crap. Instead what he said shocked me.

"We all will try, my child. But if we don't like it, then we will feed off humans. No children." He smiled.

"That's all I ask Aro." I smiled back. He embraced me in a hug, which is rare for him. He is a really great person-vampire- when you get to know him.

"You are welcome." He said

"You are a great father." I smiled at him. He smiled back, patted my hand and left.

I stared at the door, deep in thought, when someone else knocked.

"Come in!" I called. Demetri walked in.

"You okay?" He asked me with clear concern on his face.

"Yeah." I told him. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"Let's go do something." He said

"It's daylight. The sun is out. We can't." I told him.

"So?" He grinned at me. I laughed. I knew what he wanted to do.

"Fine." I smiled.

"Yeah!" He yelled and gave me a quick kiss and ran down the stairs yelling for Jane, Alec and Felix. I laughed again. Demetri loves freaking humans out. I admit it is pretty funny. He pokes them, throws things at them, runs around them and whispers things in their ears and runs threw the sunlight with vampire speed, lets the sun shine off him, making the humans freak out even more.

I walked down stairs where they were waiting for me.

"Marcus, can we go and freak the humans out?" Demetri asked jumping up and down like a child. He reminds me so much of…Emmett. Marcus looked up from his book.

"Just don't let them see you." He sighed and went back to reading. Demetri smiled. We went outside and ran into the little forest. Demtri saw a man walking near us and ran up to him. The man suddenly looked around and kept walking. Alec threw a stone at him and it the back of his head. The man fell down and I stared at Alec. He laughed uncomfortably. I giggled at his face. I saw a teen girl walked by her and ran up to her and whispered to her.

"You are going to die tomorrow." I whispered and ran back. She screamed and ran calling a guys name that I am assuming must be her boyfriend. Everyone laughed.

"That's enough today." I said. They all groaned.

"Bella, that was only two people. It didn't even take five minutes. I didn't even get to do anything. One more?" Jane begged. I nodded reluctantly. She smiled and threw three rocks at a young couple walking by. And then she ran up to them and poked them and ran back.

"There. I'm done." She smiled. I looked back and the first man started getting up. He turned toward us and started walking forward.

"Run!" I whispered. We ran back to the clock tower. When we got there we started laughing.

We took the long way back to the underground castle.

"That was…fun. But short." Demetri complained. I laughed at him. Sometimes I think he is a child. We talked on our way down.

Marcus was still reading his book. He looked up, smiled and went back to his book. Felix and Demtri went to play _Guitar Hero_. Alec went to who-knows-what and Jane and I went to play _Dance-Dance Revolution_.

The rest of the night we played games.

* * *

**_Sorry that it is so short and boring. But I promise you the next chapter will be better! =]_**

_**Anywhos, I am so happy that so many of you like my first chapter! I started this chapter right after my first chapter so I didn't have any reviews and then within 2 hours I had many people favorite and review. **_

_**That made me so happy!**_

_**Thanks to anyone who did!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_


	3. What huh how you!

_Hey guys! I have a HUGE list of people to thank; you have no idea how many reviews, favorites and story alerts I have gotten just for two chapters! That makes me soooo happy! You have no idea how happy!_

_Here is the list: (sorry if I forgot you-I hope I didn't- or if I spelt ur name wrong!)_

**_Twiliteroxursox_**

**_UnderEdwardsDazzlingSpell_**

**_Twilightgirl625 _**

**_FlowHeart_**

**_EsmeCullen2398 _**

**_KaitlinM14_**

**_Karebear9593 _**

**_bellamariecullen95_**

**_Adrianalltheway _**

**_FayeRose_**

**_twilightloverx _**

**_aglblsm_**

**_queenlivi14 _**

**_lulugirlz_**

**_Twilightfreak84 _**

**_hugecullenfan_**

**_Alicecullenhaleluvsjasper _**

**_Krssie_**

**_tjmul _**

**_mommyof3boys_**

**_.xx _**

**_DaNcInG-in-my-head_**

**_Hexwitch _**

**_BelenGre _**

**_Jburrell _**

**_Tommygrl1997_**

**_Tomboy Amy_**

**_Hollistrchk101 _**

**_jackandjill2 _**

**_dragonsong94_**

**_immortalvampgoddess _**

**_xXKatieCullenXx_**

**_Twilightfan730 _**

**_101Twilight fan _**

**_Mega Big Twilight Fan_**

_Thank you guys sooooo much! Now, on with the next chapter! (That I promised you would be good and I'm hoping I can keep that promise!_

_Xoxo_

_Emmett is a huggable bear-123_

_

* * *

  
_

BPOV

"Demetri!" I called

"Yeah?" He appeared

"Geez! If I had a heart, I would be dead! Anyways, let's play twister!"

"Sure." He replied. I smiled, grabbed the box and set it up.

Alec walked in.

"Ooh! I wanna play twister!" He said and ran over. I sighed and nodded my head."Can I spin it?" Jane asked as she walked in.

"Yeah. Why don't you invite everyone so they can watch?" I asked sarcastically.

"Everyone! Twister tournament!" Jane screamed. Everyone started coming in and getting comfy. Aro, Marcus and Caius sat on their thrones, looking amused.

"I'm playing!" Felix called. I groaned. Why don't we invite the whole city?

"Ready?" Jane asked us.

"Yeah.

"Yes."

"Bring it!"

"Yup." Jane flicked the spinner lightly.

"Right foot blue." She told us. We all put our right foot on blue. She flicked it again.

"Left hand green." We did that.

"Right hand blue."

Eventually it ended up as me over Demtri who was over Alec and Felix was behind us with his arm between Demetri and Alec. My stomach was facing the ceiling.

We heard eight different sets of footsteps coming to us.

"You four stay like that." Aro told us. "We will see who it is."

"Aro, Marcus and Caius will be ecstatic that you are here!" Out new 'secretary', Jenny, said. I wonder who it is.

The big doors opened and I craned my neck as far as I could, to try to see whoever is what. I still couldn't see them.

"Carlisle!" Aro said. I felt like my dead heart dropped a little. "Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett," With every name he said my dead heart dropped more until he said the last name. "and Edward." It felt like my dead heart went to the core of the earth.

"Aro, my old friend! I hope you don't mind our surprise visit?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all, my dear old friend. How long had it been?"

"Too long!" They both laughed.

I fell on Demetri, Alec and Felix's hand with an "oof!"

Everyone turned towards us.

I looked at the Cullens and then locked my eyes on Edward's.

"Edward?" I asked. He looked puzzled and then he recognized me.

"Bella?

*~*

EPOV

I really didn't want to be here in Volterra. I needed to be locked in my room, mourning.

Bella would be dead by now so I decided to stay locked in my room and not hunt.

Carlisle finally got me to hunt.

He told us we were going to Volterra to see Aro, Marcus and Caius, but I knew he wanted me to get out of the house.

So now we were being lead to them by a girl named Jenny.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius will be ecstatic that you are here!" She told us.

She opened up the big doors to a huge room.

Everyone was in the big room.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." Aro clapped his hands. I nodded at him and looked away.

"Aro, my old friend! I hope you don't mind our surprise visit?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all, my dear old friend. How long has it been?" Aro asked Carlisle.

"Too long!" They both laughed.

"Oof!" Someone said. We all turned to look at what made the noise.

A vampire with brown hair and golden eyes was staring straight at me.

"Edward?" She asked in a beautiful voice.

Who was this girl? How did she know my name? The girl was clearly beautiful, "bella" as they say in Italian.

Then I realized it.

She was Bella. My Bella.

"Bella?"

~*~

BPOV

I can't believe it! The Cullens were standing right in front of me. I stood up and walked up to them. They all looked happy. Alice was jumping up and down.

"What…huh…how…you!" I spluttered and spun to face Edward. He looked frightened. Good, he should be. "How could you do that to me?! Did you ever think that leaving me put me in more danger?! Now, I'm a vampire! What is wrong with you?!" I screamed at him. Everyone was watching. But I didn't care. I ran up to him, jumped on him and kissed him. "But I missed you so much." I whispered. I jumped down, immediately angry with him again. "I hate you Edward Cullen! HATE you! I hope you go away so I never have to see you again!" I knew the words were harsh, but he deserved them. I thrashed around, breaking a wall or two on my way to my room.

I plopped on my bed and started screaming into the pillow. Someone knocked on my door. If it was Edward, I would throw him out of the window. I mean, it wouldn't do anything to him.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I said threw clenched teeth. Demetri walked in.

"Um, Bella? What was that about?" He looked at me.

"I'm sorry that I kissed him. I guess an old passion flared up. But that was the Edward I told you about. The one who broke my heart." I whispered.

Demetri hugged me and kissed me.

Felix! Alec! Jane! Get up here!" Demetri yelled. What was he going to do? They were in my in a flash.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Stay here with Bella." He commanded and left. Jane and Alec sat beside me and Felix waited by the door.

"Come on you idiot!" I heard Demetri snap. He pulled someone upstairs. Demetri burst into the room with Edward at his side and put Edward on the bed, as far as he could go without falling off the bed.

"Talk to her!" Demetri growled. I walked up to Demetri, kissed him passionately and turned to Edward.

"Things change Edward." I said and walked out of the room.

* * *

**_So there you guys go! I spent half the nite on this. I know its short, I had writers block. I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! I need five more reviews for the next chapter!_**

**_Xoxo_**

**_Emmett is a huggable bear-123_**


	4. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

_**Hey my fellow authors! Again, I just wanna say I love all the reviews I have gotton.**_

_**Here is a question I got from Mommyof3boys: "…are Demetri and Bella a couple or do they just like each other?"**_

_**Well, they are a couple. They have been a couple since Bella came to the Volturi 56 years ago. They don't want to get married for a while but Demetri might pop the question in a chapter soon.**_

_**I have a question for you guys though.**_

_**Should Bella stay with Demetri or go back with Edward. I want her to stay with Demetri because I have never seen a fan fic where Bella does not go back to Edward. I mean, I love Edward. Who doesn't? lol. Soo say in a review cause my polls are messing up! **_

_**Thanks**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_


	5. Movie Cast

_**Hey! Thanks for all the ideas but I think I have it now! There were these two different ideas from two different people and I'm going to use them both. The people I am using the ideas from are**_

_**Twilightgirl625**_

_**M3MyM3gan**_

_**Thanks to anyone who also had an idea! They were all great!**_

_**(Oh and last night I read a fan fic and it was like same years Bella has seen the cullens, the name of the first chapter, saying it was theirs,having aro say they will try animal blood and Alec playing Dance Dance Revolution. The person was one of my reviewers, I don't know if they wrote theirs before mine or what, but I'm a little sad and mad. I hope the person who knows they did it is reading this and either apologises or deletes their story. If you apologise, you can finish it. I was thinking about not writing in any of my stories, but I thought about it and decided to keep writing. I won't let something little stop me. I would also like to say KEVIN JONAS IS ENGAGED! to any Jo-Bro fans. I personally only like one of their songs but it might disappoint some fans that they can't marry him. So yeah. ENJOY THE STORY!)**_

_**GOAL: I want 20 reviews and I'll make the next chapter longer then I make them. I know it's a lot, but I want to see if I can get them!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**BPOV**_

I ran downstairs and into Aro.

"What's wrong, my dear?" He asked me sincerely

"Nothing. I-I-I just need to go." I told him. I was pleading with my eyes.

He sighed. "Fine, just don't me too long."

"Thanks Aro." I pecked him on the cheek, which surprised him, and I ran the rest of the way to my Lamborghini. It was a gift from everyone to welcome me.

I sped out of Volterra and went to who-knows-where. I just wanted to get out of the city.

_**DPOV (**_**Demetri! Woo-hoo!)**

I sat on the couch glaring at Edward. How could he do that to someone like Bella. He disgusts me.

"You know I can hear you, right?" He asked me. I just nodded my head and kept glaring at him. He sighed and turned away. I didn't like him but I wanted Bella to be happy. If he is here, she won't be happy. I finally got up and went to talk to Aro in his office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. I opened the door and walked in.

"Ye-" I interrupted him

"I want Edward gone." I told Aro.

"Why?"

"He was the Edward that broke Bella's heart!" I hollered.

"I won't be mad at you for yelling at me, but I can't do that. They are friends. I don't won't Bella to be sad, but I will not get rid of him." Aro explained to me. I sighed in frustration and left.

I heard Bella's car and waited by the door for her. She walked in looking down.

"Hey Bella! I was wonde-" Alice said but Bella just went upstairs. I looked at Alice and smiled a little. She looked after Bella and then walked out of the room.

"I think I should go talk to her." Edward said. I whipped my head around and glared at him.

"I think you have done enough. And if you didn't notice, she is my girlfriend." I told him flatly and followed Bella. I just walked into her room and found her staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered and then looked at me.

"I wish I could kill him, but I won't. I'm not that mean." I said. She cracked a smile. "I love you Bella, I would do anything for you. You know that right?"

"Yes Demetri, I know that and I love you too." I sat on her bed and kissed her.

"Demetri! We have some vampires to destroy!" Felix called up the stairs. I groaned and Bella laughed.

"Oh, just wait till I get back, Miss Bella, you are in for in it." I said jokingly.

"Ooh, I'm _so _scared." She said sarcastically and laughed.

"You should be. Roar." I said making her laugh again.

"I love you." She told me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too."

"Awwww" Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix, Marcus, Caius and Aro said from the door.

"How long have you been there?" I asked them.

"For most of it." Jane answered.

"Demetri, let's go before we all have to leave the castle from all the love coming from this room." Felix snickered. Bella and I glared at him. I kissed her again and went with Felix.

_**BPOV**_

**"**When are you guys going to get married? You guys have been going out for how long." Heidi asked me after everyone left.

"We decided to never get married, but I don't know if I want too." I told her and Jane.

"You guys should. You are perfect together." Jane said to me.

"I know. can we talk about something else?" I asked.

"I guess."

"Sure."

"Oh! I know! Who would play us in a movie if there was a movie about us! I'll go first!" Jane said and stood up and did a pose. "Dakota Fanning." She smiled and we laughed.

"My turn! Noot Seear!" Heidi said.

"I don't know who." I said.

"It's easy. Kristen Stewart." Jane stated.

"Kristen Stewart? Hm, now I see it" I smiled.

"Now who will play Demtri?" Heidi asked.

"Someone hot." I told them.

"Brad Pitt?" Jane asked and perked up. We laughed at her.

"No, not Brad Pitt. I don't know, let me think." I started thinking and most of the cast came to mind. "I know who is playing most of people. Ashley Greene as Alice-"

"Yeah!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"Jackson Rathbone as Jasper-"

"Good choice!" Jasper hollered.

"Nikki Reed as Rosalie-"

"She is perfect for the part of me, but I'm prettier!" Rosalie called. I sighed, figures. She would say that she is prettier.

"Kellan Lutz would be-"

"Me!" Emmett screamed.

"Elizabeth Reaser as Esme-"

"That would work." Esme yelled.

"Can I finish?" I yelled to all of them.

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

"Peter Facinelli as Carlisle and Robert Pattinson as Edward. Ha! I finshed! Oh and Taylor Lautner as Jacob!" I yelled.

"What? Robert Pattinson! As me? No!" Edward hollered.

"Take it or leave it!" I yelled back.

"Fine, I'll take it." He sighed.

"I wonder how Jacob is?" I asked myself.

"Who's Jacob?" Jane asked me.

"Oh, he is a shape shifter that is one of my best friends." I told her.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go hunting" I said and left.

_**DPOV**_

"Dude, marry her!" Felix said.

" Bella and I talked about it, and we decided to just stay boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Bella is a great girl, so quit using that as an excuse and propose!"

"Felix, I love Bella but-"

"You know you want to marry her, I don't need excuses. I'm the king of excuses." Felix told me. I sighed. I did want to marry her but I don't know if she wants to marry me.

"I'll think about it." I told him which made him shut up and smile.

* * *

**_There you go. I know, it's short. I don't know what else to write, but I need 20 reviews and I'll make a longer next chapter!_**

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear**_


	6. Contest

Hey guys! I decided to have a contest! I wanna see who can write the best fanfic!

Here is the plot!

Edward leaves in new moon. What happens when he is gone? Bella becomes completely different. She starts hanging out with Lauren and dates Mike. Bella ends up dumping Mike and goes out with Jacob.

Okay? And you can do whatever you what.

Prize? You get to be a character in ALL of my stories!

So if you are going to try, just tell me in a review! I know this is very random but I love reading peoples work! AND tell me when you have the first chapter up by sending me a message.

Rules:

No more then 15 chapters

Chapters can be as long as they want.

No shorter then 5 chapters

BE CREATIVE!

Date ends: I don't know.

Good luck!

I'll be reading!

Xoxo

Emmett is a huggable bear-123


	7. Forks

_**Okay, WARNING: this chapter is SUPER short. So don't say "it's too short". I know.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I was so frustrated! The girls kept telling me to talk to Demetri about marriage. It was getting really annoying. Even Alice was asking me. I her why didn't she for herself,

I eventually had enough and I went back to Forks to visit.

Charlie had already passed away due to a heart attack. I was at his funeral, hidden in the trees.

I stopped at my old house.

It was up for sale.

I looked under the eave for the key. It was still there. I unlocked the door and stepped inside and smiled.

It looked the same. All the furniture was there.

I walked into my room. It had a faint scent that was mouth watering. I'm guessing it was my scent. It's been awhile since I have been there.

I walked out of my room and sighed.

I decided to go see Charlie's grave.

I got to the cemetery and walked slowly. His grave was not far away from the entrance.

There were fresh flowers on his grave.

I sat beside his grave and laid my head on it.

"I really miss you dad. I'm sorry I gad to leave. It was for the safety of the Cullens. I'm a vampire now; that would explain why I don't look different at all. I live in Italy. It's beautiful. I'm dating a guy named Demetri. He is a vampire too. I really love him dad. The Cullens have retuned after fifty years. I don't know what to do. I'm confused, I want to marry Demetri but I don't know if he wants to marry me. Alice is still her perky self, by the way." I talked to Charlie for a while until someone said my name. I turned around and stared at the person.

He was tan and had pearl white teeth. He also had dark hair that went to his shoulders. The stranger was grinning. I could remember that grin anywhere.

* * *

**_That's it for this chapter. Cliffie! But can you guess who? I have a feeling most of you know! R & R ( but there is not much to review. Just guess who the person is!)_**

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_


	8. Proposal

**_You guys who guessed who the person was got it right! Btw, anyone who didn't get to guess im really sorry. I try to update everyday._**

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Jacob Black." I smiled and stood up.

"I can't believe it!" He yelled.

"Me either!" I squealed. He embraced me in a hug.

"Ugh! Bella you stink!" He complained. I sniffed. He smelt terrible

"Back at ya." I scrunched me nose.

"You're a vampire." He stated.

"You're a werewolf."

"Shape shifter." He corrected.

"Wow." I said.

"Since when?" He asked with narrowed eyes. I knew what he was talking about.

"A couple months after the Cullens left. The Volturi got me." I smiled a little. He growled.

"They changed you here?" He asked.

"Nope. Italy." I shrugged.

"Still."

"Is Billy still alive?" I asked.

"Yup. I lost track of how old he is." He laughed. I laughed with him.

"God I've missed you." I said and hugged him again.

"I've missed you too Bells. I see you have came to visit old Charlie. I was just bringing him flowers even thought my dad brought some this morning."

"Yeah. I can't believe he died so young." I sighed "Wanna go grab something to eat? A burger or something?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, you can't eat." He told me. I sighed.

"I know, but you can." I smiled.

"Okay." He laughed. He set the flowers on Charlie's grave and I said goodbye. We took his new car, a yellow jeep. We went to the town diner.

"What are you going to get to eat?" I asked him.

"A steak. Where is the waiter?" He asked. As if on cue the waiter came to the table.

"Hello. What would you like to drink?" He asked us.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew and we will just order now. I'll have a steak. Rare please." He told the waiter and looked at me. "Would you like anything Bella?" He asked me smiling. I shot him a look and then looked at the waiter and put on my most dazzling smile.

"I'll have a water please. No food."

"Yeah, sure, of course." He said then walked away. I laughed and then glared at Jake.

"I thought you couldn't eat or drink." He said.

"I can't. Well I can but I have to throw I up later and that is so not pleasant. I just won't drink it." I shrugged. He laughed.

"So what's been going on with you?" He asked.

"I'm dating a vampire name Demetri. I love him." I said.

"What happened to Edward?" He asked me with an amused look.

"He left me. He told me he didn't love me and that's that." I said simply.

"Good choice."

"Yeah, but I want to marry Demetri but I don't know if he wants to marry me because we talked about it and decided to not get married. I don't know what to do." I banged my head on the table very lightly.

"I don't know how to help you because…well, I'm not a girl nor do I have a girlfriend." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Jake. You will find someone. Soon." I touched his hand and he smiled a little.

"I know. So anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah. The Cullens are back. I'm happy they are back but I'm mad a Edward."

" Do you know what you are going to do about that?" He asked.

"Nope." I popped lip at the "p". The waiter came with our drinks and told us that Jacob's food with be coming up shortly.

"Well."

"Yeah. Anything new with you?" I asked him.

"Not at all." He stomach grumbled and I giggled. "What? I have not eaten in a while."

"I ate yesterday." I smiled.

"Gross. Do you…?"

"No. Animals." I said.

"Good." He said. "Hey!"

"No wolves." I sighed and laughed. The waiter came and gave Jake his steak and left. Jake cut a huge piece of and stuffed in into his mouth.

"How can you eat that? It smells like crap." I scrunched my nose.

"It's good." He said through a mouthful. I grimaced.

He kept stuffing mouthfuls of steak into his mouth. He finished the steak within five minutes. The waiter came with the check and I gave him my credit card. He brought it back after he was done and we left.  
"You know you didn't have to pay for that. I have money." He said.

"I know. But I wanted to." I smiled. "Let's go see Billy."

"Sure." He said.

"I think your are obsessed with me." He said randomly.

"No I'm not. What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You know what I'm talking about." He smirked.

"No, I don't"

"Sure, sure." I smiled when he said that.

"Whatever you say Jacob, whatever you say." He laughed. We got to the house.

"Dad! I'm home and guess who I ran into!" Jacob called.

"Who?" Billy said as he came down the hallway. He sounded so old. I hid behing Jake.

"I ran into-"

"Me." I stepped out form behind Jake.

"Bella?" Billy asked and smiled.

"It's good to see you Billy." I gave him a hug, careful not to hurt him.

"It's good to see you too. What brings you back here?" He asked.

"Needed a break from the girls." I said and he laughed. "Especially Alice."

"They're back?" He asked.

"Yeah."

We talked for a couple hours about my life in the past years. Billy forgot how old he was. I thought that was funny. He said he was sorry about Charlie. We talked about Charlie for a while, the good times. Jake snuck out while Billy and I were talking and he threw a water balloon at my head, soaking me. I jumped on him and attacked him. He gave up and we all talked again.

Eventually I had to go.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to get back to Italy. You guys are welcome to come back with me." I invited them.

"Oh no, Bella, I can't. I couldn't make it to the airport and on he plane." Billy said. "Jake, you go."

"Oh. I don't take a plane. I have some gifts. One of them is I can blink and I'm wherever I want to go. Just hold my hand and we can be there now." I said.

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. If you want to go, have Jake go get some clothes for you." I told him.

"Well okay. Jake can you go my things?" Billy asked.

"Sure dad." Jake said and went and got his and Billy's things.

"Ready?" I asked. They both held one of my hands. They both nodded and looked frightened. I laughed and blinked. We were in the huge room.

"Wow." They both breathed. I giggled.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius! Come here please." I called. They came into the room looking at Jake and Billy.

"These are my old friends, Jake and Billy." I introduced them.

"Bella! Why did you do that?" Aro asked me.

"Oh, they already know about vampires. Jake is a shape shifter." I said.

"Okay. Well, I'm Aro and these two are my brothers Marcus and Caius." Aro introduced him and his brothers.

"Hey." Jake said

"Hello."

"Not to be impolite but you smell." Marcus said. I busted out laughing. Billy chuckled.

"Gee, thanks." Jacob said sarcastically.

"We will give them a tour and show them their rooms Bella." Aro said and Marcus and Caiuse nodded. I was immediately suspicious. They would have had someone else give the tour and if they didn't they all wouldn't go.

"Sure." I narrowed my eyes and they smiled and walked away. Demetri walked in the room and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Bella." He said and then kissed me.

"Hi. Demetri, we need to talk about the marriage thing." I said.

"Yeah we do." He said.

"You go first." I said.

"Okay." He said and the slid down on one knee and held my hand. I gasped. "Isabella Marie Volturi, I love you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you marry me?" He asked and opened a silk black box that the band had diamonds all around it and the diamond was a huge diamond that was an oval and ended sharply. The big diamond was surrounded by smaller diamonds.

* * *

_**Ooh! Another cliffie! What will Bella say??????Ring on the bottom on my profile!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_


	9. Explaination

_**Yay! Is Bella going to say yes or no? The ring is on my profile! ON THE BOTTOM!**_

_**And the rest of this story is dedicated to Michael Jackson. I watched him memorial service on myspace. I cried when Paris spoke. Sorry I have not updated this one for a couple days.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" I said and he slid the ring on my ring finger. I jumped on him and started kissing him. Everyone walked in and cheered.

"What the?" I said.

"Well, Demetri told us all when you were gone and we watched." Aro said and smiled at me. I smiled back. Everyone congratulated Demetri and I. I glanced over at Edward; he was just staring at us with pain clearly in his eyes.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. Oh boy. She ran up to me.

"What?" I asked.

"CAN ROSALIE, ESME, HIEDE, JANE AND I PLAN YOUR WEDDING???? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE!?" She was hopping up and down.

"Okay. But there are conditions. I get to pick the dresses. Don't make me regret this Alice." I told her sternly. She screamed, hugged me, grabbed all four of them and dragged them upstairs. I laughed.

"Dude! Come here man!" Felix called to Demetri.

"Um, Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked from behind me. Demetri growled.

"It's fine Demetri. We need to talk." I whispered to Demetri. He glared at Edward quick and then went to Felix.

"What do you want?" I asked Edward curtly.

"I wanted to congratulate you." He said.

"Uh huh. Sure." I said and put my hands on my hips.

"And I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"For leaving you." He looked in my eyes and I almost melted. I mentally slapped myself. "Why did you just slap yourself?" He asked me. Oops. Guess it wasn't mentally.

"Well, apology not accepted." I turned around and started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. I stared at his hand and then looked up at him. He let go.

"Bella, I lied to you." He said. That shocked me. What did he lie to me about?

"What?" I asked.

"When I told you I didn't love you-" I winced "that was a lie. I only said it to try to make you let go. I didn't think you would believe me that easily. But when I said it I couldn't stand the amount of hurt in your eyes. I knew you believed me right when I said it. After all the times I told you I loved you. I almost told you different but I knew it was best for you. I didn't know the Volturi would come for you and I didn't know how they found out. Bella, I stayed in my room, not hunting or talking to anyone for a long time. Please accept my apology." He explained and pleaded. I was shocked into silence. "I still love you but it turns out you found someone else. I'm happy for you." He said. I just stared at him. I eventually turned and walked upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut.

_**EPOV**_

I was waiting for her to say something. I knew she would tell me she doesn't accept again and then walk away. But she just stared at me for a couple minutes. She walked away, upstairs and then everyone heard a door slam. Everyone turned around and stared at me. Demetri stormed up to me.

"_What did you say to her?_" He growled.

"I don't know. She was just staring at me and then walked away. Demetri glared at me and then left to follow her. Felix and Alec glared at me. Everyone was still staring at me. Emmett shook his head at me and left the room. I just walked out.

_**BPOV**_

Knowing what Edward just said- I didn't know what to think. Did I still love him? Well the answer is…

* * *

_**Ooh. Cliffie! Sorry this is soooooo short! I had writers block! Don't forget to check the ring on my profile!oh and I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO ENTER MY CONTEST! SO FAR I ONLY HAVE ONE!!!!!! THE CONTEST IS IN A CHAPTER ON EACH OF MY STORIES!**_

_**Ciao babes (I say that a lot now)**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_


	10. Planning

_**Hey. I'm trying to update every story I have written and you will be getting a new one in the future when I finish at least one story. I will mostly be working on my story called **_**An Angel In The Sky **_**you guys should really check it out. It's a sad story. I think I have kept you guy waiting long enough. Here is the next chapter of They're Back.**_

**_ENJOY_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

PREVIOUSLY:

_Knowing what Edward just said- I didn't know what to think. Did I still love him? Well the answer is…_

Yes. I still did love him, in a way. But I loved Demetri more. Didn't I? **( A/N: Argh! Bella make up your darn mind!)** Life is really getting hard. Ugh! Why did he have to come back! My life was going perfect. Well, it's too late for him now because I'm getting married. I'm getting married!

I walked into the hallway and ran into Demetri.

"Oh, hi." I said.

"Hi. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to go talk to Alice." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I walked to wear Alice, Rosalie, Jane and Heidi were looking a magazines.

"Well hello, bride-to-be." Alice said to me.

"Hi." I said. Alice gave me five magazines for dresses.

After looking through all the magazines I found the dress. Er, dresses. One for the ceremony and then one for the reception.

"Alice. I found them." I showed her them and she squealed.

"Why do you have two dresses?" She asked.

"One is for the ceremony and the other is for the reception." I said simply. She looked at the dresses and nodded. (**A/N: You will 'see' the dresses a the wedding)**

"The color for your table cloths will be cream." Alice told me. I nodded and started looking for bridesmaid dresses. I found them easily.

"Oh I forgot. Alice, do you wanna be my maid of honor?" I asked. She nodded excitedly.

"Great! Here are your dresses." I showed them their dresses and they squealed.

We spent a couple more hours on finding stuff. Alice told me the wedding was in two weeks. I flipped out on her. Demetri came in to see what we were up to. Alice shoved him out. She is strong for a pixie.

When we were done we went down stairs and talked. I never looked at Edward. Not once. But I knew he was staring at me. My life is getting more complicated by the second.

* * *

_**Oh. My. Freakin. GOODNESS! THIS WAS MY MOST SUCKISH CHAPTER EVER! I HAVE THE ENDING ALL READY BUT I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. UGH. Can some of you give me ideas. If I don't get an idea I might delete this story.**_

_**Oh and I'm running around like a maniac planning the wedding. It's soo funny. My mom was like "why are you going through so much trouble over a fake wedding?" I took offense to that. Haha**_

_**Ciao babes**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_


	11. Authors Note SERIOUSLY READ

**Hey people, my surgery went well to let you know but my throat kills but that's not the point if this author's note.**

**Guess who was fired from **_**Twilight **_**!**

**Rachelle Lefevre (Victoria) **

**She was replaced by Bryce Dallas Howards . Howards will be Victoria in _Eclipse_**

**Lefevre had another movie to film and the parts she is in takes 10 days of filming but for Eclipse it would be three months of filming and Summit Entertainment didn't want to film the scenes she was going to be in before the rest of the movie. BUT they did that for the guy who played James! What is wrong with Summit Entertainment.**

**Rachelle was shocked because they did it without notifying her. She got a call telling her this.**

**Here is what Rachelle said :**

"**I was stunned by Summit's decision to recast the role of Victoria for **_**Eclipse**_**. I was fully committed to the **_**Twilight**_** saga, and to the portrayal of Victoria. I turned down several other film opportunities and, in accordance with my contractual rights, accepted only roles that would involve very short shooting schedules.**

**"My commitment to **_**Barney's Version**_** is only 10 days. Summit picked up my option for **_**Eclipse**_**. Although the production schedule for **_**Eclipse**_** is over three months long, Summit said they had a conflict during those 10 days and would not accommodate me. Given the length of filming for **_**Eclipse**_**, never did I fathom I would lose the role over a 10-day overlap. I was happy with my contract with Summit and was fully prepared to continue to honor it. Summit chose simply to recast the part.**

**"I am greatly saddened that I will not get to complete my portrayal of Victoria for the **_**Twilight**_** audience. This is a story, a theatrical journey and a character that I truly love and about which I am very passionate. I will be forever grateful to the fan support and loyalty I've received since being cast for this role, and I am hurt deeply by Summit's surprising decision to move on without me. I wish the cast and crew of **_**Eclipse**_** only the very best."**

**I don't know about you guys but I am one P.O'ed Twilight fan. I found this information out from a girl on thesims2(dot)com  
**

**She sent me emails if I wanted to get into Summit Entertainment and asked them why and I think I will email them. **

**Are you guys mad? I am.**

**That's my news. :[ sadly.**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	12. Author's Note I'm sorry

**Ohkay, I no I have not updated for a while. I'm sorry about that. I'm not going to update this story until my story 'Famous Lies Of Love' is done. Sorry.**

**Until then, you should check out 'Famous Lies Of Love' and review it.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**CIAO BABES!**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123 **


	13. He's Gone

Holy. Crow. When was the last time I actually updated this story? Seems like a year, but it's not. As least I don't think it was. Haha.

I've got a request. Sub me on youtube?

www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)user(slash)nevershoutyvonne

Thank you!

And tell your friends.

If you don't remember the story, either re-read it or read this little thingy. Ha.

Ok, so, in the last chapter, they were planning Bella's wedding (with Demetri) and she didn't look at Edward once, but he was looking at her and she realized her life was getting more and more complicated.

There. Can you remember anything?

Enjoy!

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Oh. My. GOD!" I said.

"Bella?" Alice said, holding my arms. I made a weird sound that sounded like I was beign choked. "Breathe. Wait, never mind. You don't have to!" She started laughing. I didn't even crack a smile.

"He's gone. GONE!" I yelled.

"Bella, I'm sure he'll realize his mistake and come back. Just give him time. He's just as scared as you are." She told me. I took a deep breath. It really doesn't help.

"What's up with the yelling?" Emmett asked as he walked it.

"What's up with all the yelling?" Emmett asked.

"Demetri left!" I yelled.

"Where?"

"I don't know!" I fell onto my bed.

"Want me to go find him?" Emmett asked.

"No. He could be anywhere in the world." I replied and covered my face with my hands. He grunted and left.

"I'm just going to go do something." I sighed. Alice nodded and I went downstairs.

"Hey Bells! Wanna play DDR?" Alec asked me.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Woo!" I rolled my eyes. He set it up and turn it on. "Bella, watch and take notes." He said and started to dance. Everyone started piling in the room to watch. When he was done, he smirked.

"I'll beat you." I said. I started dancing and hit everything. Perfect score. His face fell. It was my turn to smirk.

"Bella, why don't we all go clubbing tonight?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah!" Jane said.

"We should." Hiedi said. Alice just started bouncing.

"Sure, why not?" I asked. Alice squealed and dragged me upstairs.

_Two hours and lots of clothing later…_

"And you are done." Alice said and gleamed. She turn my chair around so I could face a mirror. Wow. My hair was awesome. She pulled my bangs back and used a bump it for them so it was a pouf. She curled my hair into perfect ringlets that went to my shoulders. She put on some eyeliner, mascara, blush, eye shadow and lipgloss on me.

For clothes, I wore a pair of black skinny jeans that were scrunched at the bottom. I was wearing a hot pink belt with black studs and a black tanktop. I looked…hot.

"Wow. Thanks Alice. You're amazing!" I said and hugged her.

"I know." She said and polished her nails. I laughed at her and walked down stairs.

People whistled when I came down the stairs. I laughed.

"Wow. Bella, you look bangable! !" He said. I laughed again. Edward growled.

"Zip it." I growled at him. He looked hurt. Whatever. About ten of us left and walked into the club. 'In my head' by Jason DeRulo was playing.

_Jason Derulo.  
Deluga Heights.  
J. J. J. J. J. R.  
Come on._

_Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
Youll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, its just a game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business lets skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head._

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
Shell be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
Youll see a side of love youve never known.  
I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming more.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head._

"I love that song." Rose said. I nodded.

"Hey baby. What's your sign?" Some dude asked Rose.

"Do not enter." She smirked.

"Bitch.."He said and walked away.

"Wow." I said.

"I've always wanted to say that and now I have! AWESOME!" She said and laughed. I lauaghed with her. 'Baby' by…Justin Bieber started playing. Oh no. I heard a scream and looked over to wear Jane was. She look…happy? More than happy. She was obsessed with him. She hurried to the dancefloor and pushed everyone away.

_Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)_

_For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream_

_Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around._

_And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_Luda  
When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'..._

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_(I'm gone)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)  
(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
Gone, gone, gone,(gone)  
I'm gone._

We danced and enjoyed the rest of the night.

_Reviews?_


End file.
